heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.03.12 - Attack of the Federal Reserve
The waiting has been meticulous, with Kilroy situating himself in access tunnels used by security patrols directly under the Federal Reserve for when the surge hits. He has taken his comm out of the faraday cage and is keeping in touch with the others as they have positioned themselves in the Smithsonian and at the Federal Reserve which is about two blocks south and one block west of the "Palace" or administrative building for the Smithsonian institute and where Kilroy suspects the theft will take place. He isn't sure who is doing the theft or what they are taking, only that it is likely to be monetary in nature. After that, there is a lot of waiting, probably three hours of not much happening after the group arrives, but after that there is a LOUD groan as a surge of magic hits the area; easily felt to all but Doctor Umoja. There is a loud grown from the plates inside of the federal reserve used to mint money as they begin to rattle and join together; an arm, a leg, a head. One might think it a demented transformer but there are few if any visible mechanical parts, just a string of plates holding it together. The creature is well over thirty feet high as it begins hammering at the ceiling of the room the plates are stored in, causing dust to shake and settle. Capital police are immediately alerted and begin to close in on the area. "IT'S HERE!" Kilroy shouts over his comm. "It's manifesting itself as...a giant golem! Be careful damaging the plates. They're hard to replace, and anything harming them could do severe damage to the US economy both magically and physically until they are replaced." Since magic is not one of the skills he possess, he realizes that is always good to leave such matters to those that are train or at the very least experienced in handling such matters. He has sent Nico and Tyner to seek out and contained the manifestation, while he searches out for the person that is going to try to steal something from the museum. He speaks over his com to Nico, "Are you sure you are up to this? I don't want you playing hero again. Tyner, take cover, and I hope you some knowledge on how to contain golems." Umoja begins to scan the building with his super sense for anyone that might be hidden. Umoja's senses reveal that there are a lot of people inside of the "palace" but that they are being escorted out as soon as the alert is sounded. There is no one who immediately screams 'thief' though at least seven people have anomolous electronics on themselves. Four of those have weapons of an advanced nature and he hears from an ear bud on one, "Now!" Waiting and waiting.. Darix was here because he got called on to assist. This is what he agreed he do. Help out when magic and weirdness comes up and this has been all sorts of weirdness. Then when Kilroy suddenly announces what is happening. Darix who has been leaning against a tree by this point just sorta glances over. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a turtle neck sweater, hiking boots, and a pair of sunglasses. He just-- sorta watches for a moment as he then thunks his head back against the tree. "Golems.." he whispers out. "..perfect." At least Rain a few days ago gave him some great soup and some comfort. He needed the comfort after the whole mess he nearly made. Actually being called out here kinda surprises him, but-- maybe that is giving him some faith. The other issue is that its, well, a golem. Its kinda hard to deal with golems and /NOT/ damage something. They are dumb, not very bright, and will carry out whatever their objective is with extreme predigest-- if designed to do so. The best way to destroy a golem, was to just destroy one. Some golems also had hearts that could be yanked out. The center core and that could probably cause it to fall apart, but even getting to that, if this one even /had/ one, was-- hard to know and even harder to do. Magic that could be used? Well-- the issue was Darix in human form could do some basic magic tricks, as a dragon, he could do far more. Given though he rather not go dragon and he rather not just-- give away he is a dragon in a far more public area was.. a bit more priority then, well, shifting and dealing with it on a higher magic bases and sheer flames-- besides-- flames could also /melt/ the stamps. Augh. So, he walks toward the issue, he doesn't even jog or run. He just /walks/. Cause golems. Man.. Golems. Also walking was giving him some time to try and figure out if there was any spell he could conjure that could help in this situation and not screw something up. Unlike mages or wizards, he didn't have to really speak words or have a book. He just-- did it-- but it still means knowing what it is you wanted to do. Since the incident, Nico's been learning how her new magical arm works, and how to release it. She's already released it now, though the Staff of One isn't out yet, as she calls over from her comm. "I'm good as ever. Hell, I'd say I was better than before.". A small grin on her face as she says, flexing her ornate fingers. Nico's not far from Darix, sticking with her 'partner' for now. "Golems? Never fought a golem. Yet." The Golem continues to pound at the ceiling of the reserve until a large crack appears. It howls with triumph as it breaks free out into the world at large, slowly climbing out. It has glowing red eyes and a small slit where its mouth would be, though no visible ears. It roars to the heavens in rage! Doctor Umoja focuses on the group of seven people that have anomalous electronic on them. He looks around the "palace" for anything that might be considered to be valuable in this location that they are going after, and to make sure that they are not here as sub security form that museum"Neither have I, but I know some legends and lore around them." Darix admits as he just keeps walking. Though he does give her a puzzled look. Mostly his eyes, though they are hidden behind his shades just /stare/ at her arm for a moment, before his attention turns away from Nico to the situation. "They are big, stupid, and very one tracked mind.. normally. However the stronger the sorcerer that conjures the golem, the more powerful the golem.. also.. sometimes the more intelligent it is as well. Including to the point of speech." Darix then looks over to her. "Think of it like.." Then the golem breaks out and roars. "..a computer.. program.." He stares up at it for a moment and hrms softly. Darix then breaks into a run and actually, tries to take a moment to guess where the golem is going. "We need to keep it in this area!" Somehow.. ..well.. he thinks of one way. Really, really pissing it off. The thing was made of metal right? So Darix slides across the ground and his finger tips surge with electricity before he then throws his arms forward and bolts out electricity from his finger tips right at the golem itself. "Hey Stupid! Over here you piece of junk!" hired just in case this sort of weirdness takes place here. The Palace has a gift shop which isn't that impressive; some works of art, and it also has a current event on 'souvenirs' from random knicknacks of all kinds and descriptions as gathered by historical figures throughout history. They are scattering out, looking for something. The Capital Police are concerned, "Excuse me you lot! You need to go!" The seven ignore the two cops, who immediately call for backup. But that backup is mainly focused on pointlessly shooting lead bullets at a golem made of metal. "Thanks for the history lesson. Let's rock.". Nico's a fast learner, as Darix is using electricity on the golem, as she runs after him. She's seeing what fire will do, igniting her hand aflame, as she runs forward, tossing a sphere. "Metalface! Time to burn!" The Golem ROARS at the electricity that hits it and glares with rage at Darix. That has certainly gotten its attention. It steps all the way out of the building, and begins to head towards him, looming over three stories tall. The earth shakes as it walks. The heat blast also enrages the golem but not as much. The plates on its right shoulder heat up, fusing a few of the plates together but slightly (only slightly) damaging the intricate marks that are used to make currency. Doctor Umoja flies pass the cops, "Clear out of this area. Umoja puts his hands by his holster and calmly states, "One chance, you surrender and lay down your weapons." Umoja verifies the location of the seven men, "And I promise you will not be harm." Umoja's heightened senses can hear the sub vocal chatter back and forth. "Who is he?" "He's not the one CHC warned us about. But he can fly. He might be a brick." "MAN! I hate those." "Hey, it could be worse, he could have a giant 'S' on his chest." "Touche. Condition Orange." Meanwhile, the member of the capital police he spoke to said, "We've already cleared the area. Do you have clearance? We're not supposed to abandon this area unless-ARG!" A series of flashbang grenades are tossed down, very bright as loud warbling noises shatter windows but leave the plastic casings protecting the artifacts intact. "Don't use fire!" Darix states to her as he starts to jog backwards. "That will just heat the plates and /we/ need those." He then takes notice how much ground its covering compared to how much he is /NOT/. "Melt the ground! See if we can sink this thing a bit and lower it down! Like a quicksand type spell or-- something along those lines." He gives the Golem an electrical ball to the face for good measure. "Woops! Let's see what else I can do.". Nico clamps her hand back down and open again, a frosty mist appearing out of the glove, which she uses to try and freeze the ground to slip the golem. "Alright. Let's see if this helps!" Doctor Umoja is caught by surprises by the first blast, but is able to use his heighten reflexes to shield his eyes from the proceeding blasts. After doing this act, he realizes that he probably could have switched to a different spectrum to compensate for the blast. The ensuring noise is enough to disorient him enough to land to the ground, but he recovers quickly, and pulls his modified Navy Colt Revolvers. He checks the location of each of the criminals and makes sure he has a clear shot for all of them. The Golem is FAST, damn fast for something of its size and it starts to charge Darix, not as hurt by the fire from Nico. But the ground, already still fairly cold and a little icy from storms, causes the creature to sleep and fall as it roars onto the ground. It does not appear as if any of the plates are damaged. It tries to get up but keeps slipping. For now. Kilroy works below, slowly weaving the magic back to a saner level. This is a huge surge though, bigger than anything he ran into in the Atlantic, and only the extra power offered him by the location at a center of finance gives him any chance of holding it together. He sweats bullets but keeps on. Freezing the ground. Freezing the ground works too. Hell-- why didn't he think of ice.. oh right, cause using a spell to /freeze/ the golem could also damage the plates. Augh. If not for those damn plates. Thankfully when the Golem falls over, this gives Darix a chance! "Can you try to like-- Pin it?" He asks her as he then actually runs over to where the Golem is and tries to actually climb up on it. If he can get a hold and actually get up on it where he can kinda keep one hand free. He tries to use his magical ability to actually /remove/ a plate or two. It wont be a fast process by any means, but maybe if you can take some of these plates off.... "That'll require an extra push.". Nico grins, flicking a knife out of her pocket and into her wrist. "When blood is shed, let the Staff of One emerge!" The Staff of One slides out of her chest, into her right arm. It's half the size it usually is, as she points it at the Golem. "Chain em up." The efforts to remove the plates succeed. Two out of about 500 are removed but they ARE removed, delicately and carefully set on the ground. Of course, the golem doesn't like this AT ALL and roars in pain. As it slowly gets up, it is easily knocked back down as a set of chains wrap around its legs made of a solid steel and titanium alloy. It roars in anger and begins trying to remove the bindings. Coming down to land beside Umoja silently, Brynn has her sword in hand, and a shield on her left arm. No other armor is worn as she didn't really have a lot of time to prepare for the fight. It is literally almost a good cop, bad cop situation. Like something out of a movie.. Tombstone to be exact, when Doc Holiday said, 'no, by all means, move'. She just grins at the guys that just got flashbanged and remarks. "I would be a lot happier if you did not surrender. But... it would be the wisest choice for all of you." "Dammit! TWO Bricks!" "They're not paying us enough for this." "You're kidding right? This is CHC. Money is no object." "(sigh) Fine. But if they hit you, fold. We're not a match for these people." Two of them report to the others, "Objective found!" "Condition Purple! Repeat, Condition Purple!" In the room they are currently in, near the gift shop, the golem and reserve are two blocks south and one block east. The golem can be seen through the double set of double doors, towering over the pedestrian walk way from time to time as it struggles with chains. The seven are located primarily in the souvenir display to the left and east, with two in the room who threw the flash bang. There are four in the farthest chamber and one more in a middle chamber who seems to be coordinating the others. The two nearest Brynn and Doctor Umoja take out small metal boxes and push a large red button on the side which unleashes a set of bronze rings which float through the air. In the middle of the flight they open up as if they could grapple on impact. Darix almost loses his balance as the Golem tries to get back up. "Easy big guy-- we can't let you just.." He tries to remove another set. "..walk off with these.." And another. He is trying to move them off as quick as he can, while not getting knocked off and before it has a chance to just-- pull itself free. Though every time it moves, he almost gets thrown off and has to recenter himself before he tries again. Its a very tedious and also troubling matter they are in, because he is pretty sure-- -- if this golem gets free, he is gonna try and squish them both! "They found what they are looking for. They can't leave with it, if they are not conscious." Umoja points two the bands, "Smash those bands, and I will keep them distracted." Umoja already has the location of all the men in the room in his mind, when he starts to move at superspeed, firing his pistols at the different targets in the room. When his good sense of aim, and his superspeed, he tries to hit all the targets, multiple times to put them down for the count. Darix almost loses his balance as the Golem tries to get back up. "Easy big guy-- we can't let you just.." He tries to remove another set. "..walk off with these.." And another. He is trying to move them off as quick as he can, while not getting knocked off and before it has a chance to just-- pull itself free. Though every time it moves, he almost gets thrown off and has to recenter himself before he tries again. Its a very tedious and also troubling matter they are in, because he is pretty sure-- -- if this golem gets free, he is gonna try and squish them both! "They found what they are looking for. They can't leave with it, if they are not conscious." Umoja points two the bands, "Smash those bands, and I will keep them distracted." Umoja already has the location of all the men in the room in his mind, when he starts to move at superspeed, firing his pistols at the different targets in the room. When his good sense of aim, and his superspeed, he tries to hit all the targets, multiple times to put them down for the count. Nico's attempting to freeze it a bit more, as she casts another spell. "Slow down!" The Golem is slowly taking off the chain link by link. Darix's comment about its intelligence seems to manifest as cunning. Meanwhile, BANG BANG BANG! Bullet after bullet bounces off harmlessly, while it has nearly gotten out of about half the chains as it suddenly...slows....down....a ...lot....and looks...very...unhappy...about it....Another set of tiles is now moved off, and another, until 20 have been removed. It seems much easier in this state. Kilroy below speaks on the channel, "Five more minutes! Five more minutes and I can complete the spell!" Darix watches as the chains break and grimaces a little, but thanks to the more cold. Well. It kind of helps. 20 out of 500? Yeah. This is.. is sorta working? Just slowly? Augh. "Five minutes he says.." He rumbles to himself as he tries to yank of a few more. "We may not have five minutes." Yank! He looks over his shoulder to Nico. "Keep it up! Just-- you know-- Don't freeze me to it!" Its a valid concern! Given that Darix has like.. zero magic defense beyond whatever spell he can conjure up. Also he hates cold, he /really/ hates cold, but.. hey. Having to play careful where you step and trying to keep moving, along with using magic to yank off plates was keeping him rather warm. The look on Brynn's face is almost like a child who was just told, 'that toy you've been wanting to play with for a week now? Go play with it.' ... she smiles beatifically and swings her enchanted Uru plated sword in an arc, the blade growing in length as she does... slicing through the approaching bands while she simply -struts- forward. Not flying, not running, barely walking, it's that hero-strut. Confident... cocky almost. The blur that is Umoja is enough to shoot five of the seven people, but two are concealed by yet more flash bangs, so the shots go wild. The cranial shots impact dead on, and cause a perfect lethal hit.Of the remaining two, they shoot plasma pistols, both of which would have hurt the old doctor...not so much the new one as they bounce off. They drop something to the floor that looks like ball bearings. They also seem to be raising their hands in surrender. But they also seem to be dodging bullets. Brynn effortlessly cuts into the first circlet. It is quite agile but the sword is sharper. The second however almost manages to bind her legs together due to her overconfidence. Only her superior combat skills save her, as she also cuts it in two at the last minute. Doctor Umoja grunts slightly as the plasma pistols burn through his costume. He peers down at the open spots and rolls his eyes, "I knew I should have gotten a tougher material for his costumes. Umoja is getting really angry over the continue use of the flash bangs, and decides to break out his own arsenal to the party. He superspeeds over, and throws some remaining knockout gas bombs at the remaining duo. "Please, give me a challenge." mutters Brynn as she continues striding forward. She pauses and shakes her head. She waves her sword hand and the sword vanishes. "I will even put away my weapon. Come... bring battle unto me. I can use the entertainment." she remarks. Yep, she's cocky. It'll bite her in the ass someday. The first person to move, whether it be towards her, or trying to flee the scene, will suck heat vision... energy beams lancing out from her eyes. She -can- do heat, but this is actually not heat, it's pure concussive force. The Golem is close now to Darix, within a few feet. Nico's use of the ice staff is forming crystals up and down the side of the thing, making it easier for Darix to take apart. The chain, the slowing, and the ice have largely helped to immobilize the thing and it finally groans and collapses. The remaining two henchmen are dispatched rather easily by the concussive grenade, since equipped as they are, they are generally only capable of dealing with one or two threats at a time, not an array of attacks so variable as Doctor Umoja's. And were that it...this would be the end of the problem until Kilroy finished the ritual. Unfortunately....long and sordid were the contracts of Cold Hard Cash.... Kilroy works diligently, concentrating on disrupting the negative magic. He grunts and sweats and gestures invisibly, but he'd looked like a mentally deranged mime to anyone looking on; though in the spirit world arcane bolts of vermillion energy sling up into a swirling vortex slowly decreasing in size over the federal reserve. And at precisely the wrong moment, a demon ten feet tall manifests in a puff of Brimstone and smoke. It is red, blood red, with insectoid eyes and gold rune etched veins all over its body. It caries a pair of gold whips made of intricate chains. "Kilroy Capital Conneticut, heir to 'Cold Hard Cash' I presume?" "WHa...who are YOU?" "The name is Mammon." Kilroy pauses, "Yeah. I know who you are. What do you want?" "Your father and I had an arrangement. I want you to renew it." "Now is not a good time!" "Now is the best time. I find negotiating under duress to be highly effective in these situations." "Then the answer is no!" "Really? Let's see if your friends might help convince you otherwise..." The Golem's eyes suddenly glow red and it starts to rise....still slowed but stronger, MUCH stronger and angry. The unconscious soldiers, all seven of them, are possessed. Red glows appears in their eyes as lacid grins spread over their faces, and brimstone auras surround them. They laugh, but two are instantly knocked back by concussive beams sent out by Brynn's eyes. They start to rise, but slower this time. The grin becomes a positive -smile- on Brynn's face as the warriors stand back up, "Finally!" she announces as she launches herself at the, the shield used as a bludgeon in a manner that shows a mastery of the style. Interposing while at the same time striking with punishing force. "Give me your best!" she cries out as her leg lashes out towards the knee of another. Yep, she's not leaping in where angels fear to tread. She's diving in despite the 'no swimming' sign. Darix would rather get /all/ those plates off, but it seems that even though the golem stops; Which should allow him to do just this; Then the damn thing gets right back up! "Well." He replies as he decides to use what magic he can to gather up the plates and move them away from this battle. "We would have had a nice number if this thing didn't decide to get back up like the living dead." Darix grits his teeth. Three stories.. versus two stories.. but on all fours. He clenches his hands into a fist as he debates on it. He then taps his calm as he decides to jog back a bit. "Hey! Kilroy? How much longer you got to that spell because things just got really hairy and I don't think we are going to be able to save all those plates." "Because remember the ship.. its kinda leaving me choice!" Poor Nico. She has no idea just what she is teamed up with. Darix creates two more electrical balls in his hands before he throws one and then another one to see if he can get enough force behind the throws to knock the golem back over. "Nico. Can you melt the ground? Like.. turn it into something like sinking sand? Or you still learning the finer arts of magic?" Darix asks her. It wasn't a mean question, the tone was pretty sincerer. He wasn't sure what she could do, but the fact she had the sense of being someone with a great deal of powerful potential-- he would think that wouldn't be an issue! ...it was just an issue if she knew how. "I truly hate mystical beings." Umoja deduce from the glowing, he furrows his brows as he watches the beings begin to rise and is about to suggest a strategy to Brynn, when he sees her go charging into battle. Umoja moves over to a couple of them men and uppercuts one and jabs another one. He calls to Brynn, "Hhmm, can't you create a whip with your weapon. Why don't we just tie them down, and squeeze them together. "I have another charge in me. Let's see what it can do..". Nico grits her teeth, pointing her staff at the golem. "Sink in.". She has no idea what it'll do, though. The golem is all set to ignore the threat of the implied dragon it senses...but it doesn't like the electricity, which seems to damage it more in the holes provided, but it seems to slowly regenerate...until Nico says, "Sink In!" At which point about half the golem's plates...turn into animate sinks and begin to slam into the torso, head and arms of the golem. It roars and grabs at sinks...but moves so slowly that they dodge out of the way. Kilroy continues to try and deal with the toxic magic, now supercharged with demonic energy. Normally, he'd be out of his depth, but Kilroy is one to quit so easily. His willpower is calm, steady and relentless, not the kind that can resist telepaths, but the kind that never gives up. He reaches down into the ground, the depths of economic potential...of the United States of America...and suddenly red white and blue lightning sails up and into the sky, shattering the dark magic into a million pieces. He then turns around, staff at the ready and smiles, "My friends can take care of themselves Mammon...can you take care of yourself?" Up above, the golem slowly starts to fall apart, and those sensitive to the mystic can feel the area is...cleaner... Darix watches as-- sinks are summoned? Ok. That-- that isn't what he was hoping for. "Well," he looks over to Nico. "--That is different." Darix quickly avoids the strike from the Golem and just-- circles around it, using his quicker speed to the Golem's extremely slow movements. "Not that I really want to do this, big guy, but.." He slams his foot on the ground, seeming to ground himself. "..your leaving me little choice!" No. Not dragon time yet, but it is indeed more time for lightning! "Feel my ultimate power!! Mwhahaha!" And Darix strikes out electricity from his very finger tips and tries to sustain it on the Golem. He glances over to Nico as he just holds it there with a sheepish grin. "..Couldn't resist!" Oh! More challenging fighters! "The time has come then!" yells Brynn. Totally gung ho as she takes a punch that knocks her a pace or two back. She summons her sword once more and says, "Beating them down will not make them stay down. Let us see if this power within them can repair them from -this-." And she is literally about to set into them with a vengeance... fighting like a true Valkyrie of old. That is, unless someone (*coughcough* Doctor Unpronounceable) stops her. Doctor Umoja likes having a plan that is better than just rushing anyone, because the probability of success is always greater. Umoja picks one of them and tosses them into two others, before superspeeding toward to stop her attack the mercenaries. "Use you weapon to make a rope and we can just use our superspeed to tie them together." Umoja says, "If they are still struggling after that you can bat them around then. "I can make a weapon.. not rope. And I have no such power of speed. I am a warrior..." remarks Brynn. "Well, I am a soldier too, make a very long barbed whip then." Umoja says, "We can use the whip to wrap around them and to bind them. If we squeeze hard enough, they will have the added pleasure of having the whip bite into their flash as their struggle. Umoja smirks behind his masks, "These are not worthy opponents, and our allies might need help. Sadly, Nico's staff is vanishing now. "Out of juice. Apologies.". The arm is still in effect, as she is generating more frost. "We need to hurry this up!" "I have never tried to make a whip. Such a weapon is not one of those I have really utilized. I make staves, spears, swords, hammers..." Brynn shakes her head, "If you wish them restrained, then use your speed to go find something to restrain them with. I would not sully Sjarnbrandr with such treatment, and then be forced to leave it behind." As the two heroes argue, the remaining seven of them dog pile Doctor Umjoa and Brynn, one ignoring the sword to nearly impale himself but get smooshed in at the last minute. Their combined might is enough to ring the two of them in a dog pile even though the heroes are likely strong enough to human toss them dwarf toss style but for now they SQUEEZE and its likely to hurt. Nico and Darix have finished off the golem, which between the sinks, the frost, the slowing, the electricity and the lack of the fueling spell it just sighs and goes to sleep, plates scattering all over the place. The cops IMMEDIATELY begin gathering them up and moving them back inside. Helicopters are arriving, nearly over head. Kilroy battles Mammon who unleashes the two whips and pulls the staff out of his hands. It is obvious Kilroy is no match skill wise in melee, which is just fine because that was a distraction as the invisible Rai stone smashing him in the face. The demon lord ROARS and shoots a jet of flame at Kilroy. "It doesn't have to be like this priest!" "This is what happens when you try to talk rather than fight!" announces Brynn as she unleashes more force from her eyes, her sword transforming into a bladed and spiked gauntlet. That's better for close work after all. "Now, fight!" she commands, blasting where she can and bashing with her shield, kicking, punching. It's a disciplined, controlled flailing. She is injured but doesn't seem to care that she is.. that'll heal after all. The golem at last crashes down and the plates just all come down off it as well. Darix has to do a few jumps back to make sure he doesn't get in the way and when the cops come in, he just steps out of the way. He looks over to Nico and grins over to her. "Nice job." He then places his hand out to her to give her a handshake. "Also a pleasure to work with you." Darix then frowns a bit in concern. "..Though.. I wonder what caused the power surge.." "Likewise. On both accounts! I should get out of here though, don't know how long this arm will remain. My magic..isn't the best at cooperating.". Nico grins, before shaking Darix's hand with her gauntlet, and then running off, speaking into the comm. "Returning to base, I don't think I could be of much more assistance!" Doctor Umoja glares at Brynn, "This is what happens, when you get too cocky. Umoja turns his gaze towards the group of the people as his healing factor immediately heals any damage and goes full power on the group. He unleashes all of his years of combat training at: boxing that begin in the early days of boxing with barred knuckles and 100 round fights, muy thai fighting, as he bring his knees up to make contact, and jiu jitsu to target joints. The seven are sent out like Bowling Pins and knocked back. This time, with the two in full power mode, the healing factor begins to slow down and the possessing entities run out of power. Kilroy remembers where he is...and sends Rai Stone after Rai Stone like a proverbial shot gun at the demon lord, who shrieks in pain and says, "This is not over Conneticut!" "It's over for now." He sighs and collapses as the demon vanishes in a puff of smoke. The soldiers are black and blue with bruises, a few broken bones...but not dead. And they stay down. With the enemies lying defeated, Brynn just nods to herself, dismisses the sword, and then turns to face Doctor Umoja. "Seriously, when it is time to fight, do not hesitate. Do not stop. Defeat your opponent, or otherwise why are you -here-?" she asks... more like demands. She shakes her head and psionically activates her comm unit, not speaking.. but all the team comms hear, "Brynhildr here. Is anyone injured?" "Kilroy asked us to help him on this mission. There is intelligence that could have been gain from them quicker rather than latter." Umoja says, "I did not need your help in stopping them, I could have broke each of their necks before they even drew their weapons, but I didn't do it. I could toss them outside without even trying, but I didn't do it" Umoja says, "We were here to keep them from robbing something, and now we still do not know what they want to rob, and we will have to wait to their able to talk" Umoja says, "Brynn, I trust you to have my back, but we were not effective today." Umoja says, "Perhaps, we need to do some training with my new powers together, and just count it as an off day. "Perhaps if you would have actually -told- me your goal, I could have helped accomplish it. Do not blame me if you do not give me the information I need." says the Warrior Maiden before sending to her comm again, "I repeat, does anyone require assistance?" Kilroy say, "I'm good...er...a little burnt...and I've got a creepy creepy new friend. A demon who calls himself Mammon. But I'm Good. Based on currency, Nico has fled the helicopters up above and Darix appears OK." Doctor Umoja smirks, "Of you could have trusted me enough to follow my directions. Again, let us chalk up to a bad day." And Brynn just -looks- at the Doctor as he says that. It's a priceless look... as if saying 'you see a choice other than telling me what we are doing?' Umoja just shakes his head after Brynn makes his comment and says, "Again, we really need to work on your trust issues. He walks through the the Federal Reserve, scanning the area for damage and making sure there is not any structural damage to the place that can easy be fixed before Damage Inc makes their way here. Umoja makes his way to Tyne, but speaks to Kilroy, "Make out a report of this information, so Snake Eyes can analyze it. I will give him the camera footage of the fight, so we go over mistakes that were made in the fight, or opportunities that we missed. Kilroy reports back via comm,"I absolutely can do that. Let me perform some research on my own first. This guy claimed to have known my father." "It was no my mission. It was KilRoy. He told us that someone wanted to rob something, I just assume it would probably be easier for him if we found out what he wanted to rob." Umoja folds his arms across his chest, "I am not your commander. I am your teammate, Brynn. We haven't been in a lot of battles, but I think you know me that I let people in the group be who they are. This group doesn't work if people do not get to be who they are...I was just asking you for some little restrain. I hope you will do the same for me, when the time comes." Umoja says, "Now, can we put this behind us, because I need your help with a problem. Category:Log